Une Aile Pour Te Rejoindre
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Être adulte était désespérant, la même routine chaque jour, tous les jours... Onoda priait pour que cela change, mais il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Les miracles se produisaient-ils réellement ? La réponse arriva devant sa fenêtre, une nuit...


Hello there !

Ah, ce fandom… Il n'y a (pratiquement) personne, mais je m'obstine à écrire dessus… Parce que ce sont mes bébés QAQ !

Cette fois on part sur du UA -j'en ai pas mal fait ce soir… !-, avec un OS une nouvelle fois écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Aile »…Oui oui, je vous voie sourire derrière votre écran, vous devez avoir une petite idée de ce qui suit, n'est-ce pas ? Coquinous ! )

A bien y réfléchir, je pense tourner cet OS en fanfiction à chapitres, maiiiiiiiiiis mon expérience me dit de ne rien promettre, avec le milliard et demi de projets que j'ai déjà sur le feu xD ! Mais je pense, j'espère réellement pouvoir un jour en faire une vraie Fanfiction. Je ferais de mon mieux !

 _Disclaimer : Yowamushi Pedal et ses personnages appartiennent au seul grand et unique Watanabe Wataru ! Gloire à cet homme !_

* * *

 _Une Aile Pour te Rejoindre…_

* * *

Onoda était désespéré.

Désespéré de faire quelque chose de sa vie, quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'aider les gens, quelque chose qui le sortirait de ce quotidien morose. Mais c'était peine perdue, il n'était pas dans un énième épisode de Love Hime.

N'importe quoi, n'importe qui serait le bienvenu pour le sortir de cette monotonie qu'était devenue sa vie d'adulte. Se recroqueviller dans son monde imaginaire ne suffisait plus, maintenant qu'il avait été sorti de force de son cocon. N'importe quoi…

Un miracle, tiens. Oui, il voulait un miracle pour le sauver. Un miracle qui lui ferait avoir un ami de confiance, qui lui redonnerait confiance en lui et en ses capacités, qui le pousserait à agir, pour le bien des gens.

Mais rien ne vint. Évidemment. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge qui affichait l'heure de quitter le bureau, éteignit son ordinateur, rangea ses affaires, quitta le bâtiment, rentra chez lui et s'allongea, l'esprit vide. Une telle vie ne valait la peine d'être menée. Ce n'était absolument pas ce que Kotori lui avait appris au fil de ses aventures…

Même cette série était vue comme has-been, un peu comme tout ce qu'il était, alors même qu'il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans. Il participait encore à des soirées entre fans, mais aucun n'était animé de cette même ferveur qu'ils avaient des années plus tôt, c'était plus par tradition, par hommage, qu'ils faisaient ça.

C'était d'une tristesse.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé sa vie devenir ainsi. Il s'était pourtant fait quelques amis au lycée (deux), mais ils s'étaient perdus de vue à l'université, et ne trouvaient pas le temps de reprendre contact, occupés dans leur vie active d'adulte.

Ce soir-là, comme chaque soir, il dîna devant la télévision qui passait il ne savait quelle bêtise, il s'en moquait un peu. Il resta là, assis devant l'écran jusqu'à pas d'heure, pas qu'il avait mieux à faire, puis se leva paresseusement pour aller se coucher. Mais le sommeil ne le happa pas. Il le fuit même comme la peste, ne voulant laisser de répit à ses neurones las et fatigués. Il resta alors allongé, idiot, à fixer le ciel assombri par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Il était assez haut pour que personne ne puisse le voir, après tout. C'était peut-être bien le seul luxe qu'il avait : avoir une belle vue sur Tokyo.

Immobile, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était trempé de sueur; la faute à ce mois d'Août exaspérément chaud. Il se leva alors, trainant des pieds, pour ouvrir grand la porte-fenêtre donnant sur son balcon. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir la douce lumière de la pleine lune caresser sa peau, accompagnée d'une brise fraiche, quelque chose lui barra complètement la vue.

Et une bourrasque le secoua dans tous les sens.

« Attention ! »

Il s'écroula, poussé par un poids équivalent à celui d'un corps humain. Sonné, ses lunettes posées sagement sur sa table de nuit, il ne put voir avec exactitude se qui tentait péniblement de se redresser pour le libérer. Un léger rire, cristallin, léger, innocent, parvint à ses oreilles.

« Ehehehe, pardon, je n'avais pas prévu que tu ouvre la fenêtre pile à ce moment-là… »

« Que… ? »

Son cerveau se remettant lentement en marche, il commença à réaliser. Cette personne, ce…Jeune homme, s'il se fiait à sa voix, venait de lui tomber dessus, alors qu'il se trouvait au quinzième étage du bâtiment le plus haut du quartier !

« Qu-qu-qui êtes-vous ? Vous tombez d'où ? Vous faisiez du parachutisme, c'est ça ? Ah, évidemment ! Mais c'est dangereux d'en faire à cette heure-ci, vous savez ? Et tomber dans le balcon des gens aussi, c'est dangereux ! »

Aucune réponse au premier abord. Le brun apercevait à peine les contours de son visage, et était bien loin de pouvoir identifier son expression. Mais il devinait qu'il avait de grands yeux sombres.

Finalement, un nouveau rire raisonna doucement.

La douce brise les caressait et faisait voleter les rideaux. La lune brillait fort.

« Tu as raison, c'est dangereux, hahaha… Pardon ? »

Une excuse dite sur le ton de l'interrogation n'était pas réellement une excuse, se dit Sakamichi, mais il n'était en état de tergiverser sur le sujet. Libéré en partie du poids de l'inconnu, il parvint à se mettre debout, se dirigeant à tâtons vers sa table de nuit.

« En tous les cas, vous devriez vite rentrer chez vous, il se fait vraiment tard ! » Sa main se posa sur la monture, _trouvée_. « Vous vivez seul ? Vous avez vos clefs sur vous, ou votre téléphone ? Sinon, je peux vous laisser appeler chez vous pour qu'on vous ouvre… » Il enfila ses lunettes et se retourna alors, souriant et avenant comme il l'était toujours, moins ce côté timide, qui s'était atténué à mesure qu'il gagnait en expérience de la vie.

Il put alors voir l'inconnu…

Ses cheveux un peu longs volaient au gré du vent, d'un bleu profond, tout comme ses grands yeux un poil malicieux qui se voulaient faussement désolés à l'instant, l'impression accentuée par un nouveau rire gêné et une main derrière la tête.

Et puis des ailes.

De grandes, belles, immaculées, blanches ailes se tenaient repliées dans son dos. Quelques plumes leur avaient échappé, et s'éparpillaient çà et là dans la pièce. Un simple tissu blanc était enroulé autour des hanches pâles de l'inconnu.

« Il semblerait…Que je ne puisse pas rentrer chez moi tout de suite… »

Du rouge maculait le tissu, ainsi que le côté droit de ses abdominaux.

« M-mais…Vous êtes blessés ! »

Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une blague de saoul, d'un simple déguisement, d'une excroissance, ou même d'une preuve que cet être venait d'ailleurs, de là-haut…Mais tout ce qui importa Onoda à cet instant, fut que cet être était blessé.

« Je-je reviens tout de suite ! » A pas précipités, il passa à la salle de bain et revint avec le nécessaire de premier secours.

« Oh… » Se contenta d'émettre le bleu, qui n'osa réellement couper le brun dans son élan de concentration.

« Asseyez-vous, je vais vous soigner ! »

« Mais tu sais… »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser reprtir dans cet état ! »

Un éclat. Un éclat de détermination brillait dans les grands yeux bleus d'Onoda.

« …Soit. »

Il s'attela à la tâche, comme il ne s'était pas attelé à un travail depuis longtemps, des années, peut-être la dernière fois qu'il avait joué des coudes pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule et acheter un des DVD en édition ultra-limitée des nouvelles chansons de Love Hime. Il fit de son mieux pour désinfecter la plaie, puis la bander, et lâcha un soupir une fois son œuvre terminée.

« Voilà, le saignement s'est arrêté ! » Il souffla par le nez, fier de lui, lorsque son regard se reposa sur le bleu, ainsi que ses grandes ailes blanches… « Ce…Ce sont des vraies ? »

« Hm ? Oh, ça ? » Se retournant, l'inconnu déplia son aile droite à moitié, envahissant l'espace de la chambre de ce seul mouvement, puis la replia sagement. « Ouip ! » Sourit-il, avant qu'un énième rire n'échappe ses lèvres face à l'expression du brun. « Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ! Après m'avoir soigné et avoir fait toutes ces théories ! Hahahaha ! Tu n'es pas banal, comme humain ! »

« Attendez… Humain ? Vous… ? »

Le rire cessa, remplacé par une douce expression et un sourire apaisé.

« Je suis un Ange. »

« R-réellement ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« …Incroyable… »

« Les humains disent tous ça. Mais j'avoue que tu es le premier à réagir comme ça ! »

Pour une quelconque raison, Sakamichi ne parvenait à ôter son regard de ces grandes ailes blanches. Elles étaient si belles, semblaient si puissantes, elles devaient pouvoir mener au bout du monde, et même, si le bleu disait vrai, monter les sept cieux !

« Je…Je peux les toucher ? »

« Ah…Hm, non. » Le regard bleu profond s'empreint de tristesse, « Je suis désolé, mais les ailes sont le symbole de notre pureté, si un humain venait à les toucher, nous serions souillés… » Aussitôt, Onoda se confondit en excuses, disant que c'était de sa faute d'avoir demandé et que c'était une requête déplacée.

« Mais…Vous avez dis que vous ne pourriez pas rentrer chez vous, avant un moment ? »

« Hm, c'est exact…C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas le Bienvenu au Paradis, alors je me réfugie ici… »

« Vous…Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous voulez ! »

A nouveau, cette lueur déterminée dans ces grands yeux un peu fatigués.

« Je veux vous aider, si c'est possible ! »

' _Je vais pouvoir aider quelqu'un, je vais pouvoir sauver quelqu'un ! C'est le miracle que j'attendais ! Et…Et c'est un ange !'_

Un silence, puis un sourire.

« D'accord. Merci pour l'accueil. »

« Soyez le bienvenu ! »

La douce brise les caressait et faisait voleter les rideaux. La lune brillait fort. Rien n'avait changé.

Pourtant, pour Onoda, à cet instant-là, tout avait changé…

* * *

Alors alors alors ? J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'est pas si bien écrit, c'est surtout comme une idée couchée sommairement sur papier… Urgh, j'ignore quoi faire. Vos avis, mesdames messieurs les lecteurs ? 'u'

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
